


I'm only a man with a chamber

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, mostly a PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Billy has always admired his captain, even when the man had no idea who he was. He’d admired him, feared him and yes, desired him. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm only a man with a chamber

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to write a PWP (but still with some plot, because I couldn't help it). This happens after they come back from hunting the L'Urca (which I don't know if it'll even happen) and ignores the new episodes (especially the sixth - yes, I am living in denial).

Nassau looks… like Nassau. They’ve been gone for more than three months but things still look the same. The pub’s still up and so are the whores and beyond that nobody really cares, do they?

Billy feels like he should feel happy for being home except if Nassau is his home then he must be the saddest bastard alive because Nassau is nobody’s home, it’s just their… fuck, he doesn’t know what Nassau is anymore. It used to be somewhere to be safe. The rest of the world was against them, against pirates, but it didn’t matter because they would always have Nassau, right?

He spent the last three months chasing a Spanish galleon and yes, they have the promised gold and then some more and he has received his share, which will probably allow him to never have to pillage another ship for as long as he lives but it doesn’t feel enough.

Billy became a pirate because his father was a pirate. His mother was a whore, but that never bothered him. She needed money and when you’re a woman in Nassau there aren’t many jobs for you. She never complained about her life, always tried to pretend like she wasn’t living in Hell, and always treated him like he was the one good thing in her life.

He didn’t become a pirate to follow his father’s, who he never met, footsteps. He became a pirate because his mother died and all he wanted was to show her that not every man was a bastard as his father or the other men that bought and abused her.

Of course, just because he didn’t rape women didn’t mean he was a saint. He still killed people, didn’t he?

Sometimes he wished his mom had taken him from Nassau.

Nassau is nothing but a beach filled with drunks and killers and Billy wishes he could leave.

Well, he can. He won’t pretend that he has no choice, because he has but what the hell is he supposed to be if not a pirate? It’s all he has ever known and all he has ever been.

He sighs and goes back to looking at the ocean.

“Why are you here?” He looks up to see Gates standing there, swaying a little but still with eyes that promise that he’s less drunk than he appears. He sits beside Billy on the rock.

“Where else should I be?”

“Celebrating, like the rest of your mates,” just then there’s the sound of laughter and Gates smiles, but quickly stops when he isn’t followed by Billy. He sighs. “I don’t say this often but Billy, I wish you had never become a pirate.”

Billy looks up at the older man because he has been following all his demands for months and now he decides to tell him he doesn’t have the guts for it? He prepares to get up when he’s stopped by Gates’ hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t mean it like that, boy,” when Billy sits back down he goes back at looking at the ocean and continues in a quiet voice. “Being a pirate… it’s not just about being at sea and stealing from rich merchants and we both know it. It’s… a bad lifestyle. Sure, we’re free, but is it worth it?”

He takes a gulp from his bottle and offers it to Billy, who accepts it. “When I say I wish you weren’t a pirate I’m not dissing on you. You’re a great pirate, Billy. You follow orders when you have to and question them when it’s necessary. You’re also a great man and I can tell you that I can count on one hand the men that I’ve met that had those two components. And I would still have free fingers.”

They stay silent after that.

“What are you going to do now?” Billy finally asks, partly because he has never been a fan of silence and partly because he’s honestly curious.

Gates laughs but it’s not a happy sound and takes a gulp from the bottle before answering. “What I’ve always done. I ain’t young like you and ‘m not a good man either.”

Billy wants to disagree but that would be lying, wouldn’t it? After all that has happened these last months, he doesn’t even know if he still believes in something like good men. He thinks it’s more likely for him to meet a mermaid than one.

Gates gets up. “I wanted to thank you.”

“What for?” Billy really doesn’t remember doing something that deserved thanking.

“For being there. We couldn’t have done it without you. No, really,” he says when Billy opens his mouth to say otherwise. “Maybe we could have gotten the L’Urca but… we wouldn’t have gotten back as we did. You’re a good man, Billy. Never forget that.”

Then he leaves and Billy is left alone at the beach.

.

Everybody is in the island, so Billy decides to go back to the ship. He has a hate-love relationship with Walrus. He wishes to leave it behind, because it’s the true image of what piracy is: something horrible, while at the same time it’s his real home and you never really leave your home, do you?

When he gets up everything is silent and he hopes that means no one is aboard. He doesn’t want to pretend like he’s having the time of his life.

He still walks quietly. Not because he hopes to not wake up the potential men on board, but because it’s the way he always walks. He’s a big man, he’s aware, and still, he has the lightest walk. He could analyse it but he has had too much drink for that and even if he hadn’t, who wants to wonder on their fucked up life?

He walks the corridor towards the bunks and notices that there’s light coming from Flint’s office. It doesn’t surprise him, not really. He has no idea about what happened with Mrs. Barlow, or any desire to find out. He only knows that it’s over.

He stops in front of the door and thinks about knocking but that would be stupid, right? Why the hell does he want to deal with the man that has been making him miserable these last months?

Ok, that’s not exactly right. It’s not anything that Flint has done to him; it’s more what he hasn’t.

Billy has always admired his captain, even when the man had no idea who he was. He’d admired him, feared him and yes, desired him. Now that he actually knows him, the admiration has mostly passed but the fear and desire have grown. He will not wonder on it, thank you very much.

The door opens and there’s Flint with a shirt mostly unbuttoned, showing his muscles, standing there. Billy can’t help but to quickly move his eyes up and down his body. By the smirk on Flint’s face, the man has not missed it.

“Was there anything you desired, Billy?”

Yes, to hear your voice moan my name, his brain thinks but thankfully the blow he received to the head a week before was not serious enough to stop the filter between his brain and mouth.

“Ah, no, sir. I was just… just going to bed. Sir,” he finishes because, like he said, he still fears the man, especially when he remembers the murderous glint he saw on his eyes just a few days before. Yes, there were equal glints on most men but Billy didn’t want to fuck them.

Flint arches an eyebrow and his smirk grows, which makes Billy thank a God he isn’t sure exists for loose pants. “Was that an invitation, Mr. Bones?”

Billy’s eyes bulge. “Wh- what? No! No, I just… I’m going to bed. Alone.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” Flint’s smirk is growing. There are teeth showing.

“Ex- excuse me?”

Flint takes a step forward. “I said, Mr. Bones, that that was a shame.” He then proceeds to lick Billy’s throat after he gulps.

It takes everything in him but he manages to grab the captain by the shoulders and push him away. “Are you messing with me, sir?”

“Not yet,” Flint answers and kisses him.

Billy is beyond shocked which is his excuse for standing there with his eyes open while Flint puts a hand on his cheek and proceeds to lick his lips until Billy decides that if he’s being mocked, he should at least enjoy it, so he kisses back, putting his arms around the captain’s waist.

They enter the office, grabbing onto each other and what used to be a kiss of getting to know each other, of seeing how far you can go, quickly becomes a fight for dominance that Billy has no intention of losing.

When they’re standing in the middle of the office Flint lets go of him, licking his lips before taking a step back.

Billy almost follows him but decides against it, not because Flint is still his captain and if the man decides that a kiss was all he wanted then a kiss was all he was going to get, but because he is not a dog without control.

So, they stand there looking at each other. The stare contest lasts long enough that Billy is starting to become nervous and thinking of reasons to leave the office (and the ship, and never come back).

“I’m not blind, Billy. You’ve been staring at me, or rather, my ass, for a long time.”

“It’s a nice ass,” Billy says and it seems that that blow was not as harmless as he first thought.

Flint laughs, and it’s nice but a bit dark as well, but Billy thinks that that’s just his normal laugh.

Flint takes a step forward and puts his right hand on his necklaces, playing with them. Billy gulps.

“Do whatever you want,” they’re sharing breaths.

“Wh-what?” Billy’s eyes bulge. Gates’ booze has got to have been poisoned. This is all a hallucination.

“I said, do whatever you want with me,” Flint is staring him in the eyes and Billy finally decides that if this is a hallucination then he’s going to enjoy it, doing what he has been wanting to do for months. That said, he puts his hands on the captain’s ass and pulls him up, kissing him while Flint’s legs warp around his waist.

Then he walks until Flint’s desk, dropping him there and continuing to kiss him, while using his hands to unlock the other’s pants. Objects fall to the floor but none of them notice.

He starts licking his neck and his chest, stopping for some seconds on his nipples, licking them and even biting a little bit, which makes Flint make a pained sound but honestly, it’s deserved. Billy has suffered long enough these last few months; it’s time for payback.

He finally pushes the captain’s pants down and starts kissing and licking his thighs, making sure he’s close enough to his cock, but never actually touching it.

He wants to fuck Flint, but mostly he wants to make him beg.

“Come on, Billy,” the captain says, between moans of desire and pain.

Billy only keeps doing what he has, until he decides he has had enough and gets up, bending over the captain, with their faces almost touching.

“Where’s the lotion?”

Flint’s eyes bulge. So maybe he didn’t want things to go this far. Billy is okay with it. Yes, he wants it, but he won’t do it unless Flint wants it as well, so he waits until the other makes a decision, petting his thigh during it. What? He said he would leave the decision to him, not that he wouldn’t help him make it.

“On a drawer, next to my bed,” his voice sounds rough and the only things that can be seen of his eyes are the pupils.

Billy quickly goes to find the lotion. It doesn’t take more than twenty seconds for him to be back with the package.

He kisses Flint, more slowly than their previous kisses, while wetting his fingers with the lotion and then circling the captain’s hole with one.

He doesn’t immediately push in, instead continuing with the slow kisses and the circling until Flint is squirming.

“Would you just get it over with?”

Billy’s arches an eyebrow. “Why captain, I always imagined you as a man of patience.”

Flint’s eyes narrow and he opens his mouth, probably to throw him out, but moaning instead when Billy finally pushes his finger in.

He moves it around until he finds the place that makes Flint moan better than a whore. Then he puts another finger in, never actually pushing them against Flint’s special place, only brushing against it.

“Are you trying to kill me here?” Flint’s voice is still rough, but it’s also shaking a bit even if the man is trying his best not to make it seem so.

“Personally, I think that would be an epic way to die.”

“Are you trying to turn a yes into a no?”

Billy smiles and maybe he finally believes Gates’ drink wasn’t poisoned, but there was definitely something there, because he can’t explain what’s making him so confident. “You wouldn’t.”

Flint opens his mouth but once again changes whatever he was going to say to a moan when Billy puts a third finger in, finally pushing them against the man’s prostate and wiggling them a little.

He removes them and once again pushes his face towards Flint’s, making it so they’re staring into each other’s eyes.

“Do you want me to leave?” He asks and he’s not just making it Flint’s choice but also forcing him to say yes (or no, but Billy is pretty sure he won’t refuse).

Flint seems to be arguing giving up his pride and Billy is starting to think that he’s pushed it too far, getting up to leave when he’s stopped by Flint’s hand on neck.

“No,” he says and then they’re kissing.

To make up for the previous moment Flint is attacking his mouth, even biting his lower lip once.

Billy puts his hands under Flint’s legs, pushing them up and with his right hand grabs some lotion, putting it into his cock and lining it with Flint’s hole.

He doesn’t ask a second time if he’s sure; the way Flint is glaring at him, with desire but also a bit of rage makes it clear that if he asks he will not receive an affirmative a second time.

So, he pushes in, not very quickly, but also not letting Flint adjust, mostly because he’s pretty sure the captain will hit him if he treats him with anything close to nicety.

When he’s completely buried inside Flint, he still doesn’t stop, instead pulling almost entirely out and once again in. He continues like that for several moves, with Flint just lying there, his hands holding onto Billy’s arms, moaning and cursing.

Finally, Flint makes a move to put his hand on his cock but Billy grabs it. The captain’s eyes narrow, but Billy makes sure to hit his prostate, making the other’s eyes roll up and hopefully forget whatever he was going to say.

Billy is a big believer in making his partner come before him if he’s the one doing the fucking (which he usually is), so he moves his other hand to Flint’s cock, not grabbing it and moving up and down but just touching the head, the most sensitive place.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” the captain is saying, together with words that Billy is pretty sure aren’t in English which he takes as a compliment.

Finally Flint comes, making a face that Billy is never going to forget. Of course, Flint being who he is when he’s done he doesn’t just lay there waiting for Billy to finish (which won’t take long), instead closing on Billy’s cock, which makes the bigger man moan.

“Come on, Billy boy,” the captain is smirking, to which Billy hits his prostate with much more strength. He knows that Flint isn’t able to come a second time, but he wants him to remember this, so he keeps hitting it for the next couple of moves until he finally comes with a long moan.

When he’s done he immediately pulls out, but instead of moving away drops on top of the captain, who makes a “whoop” sound.

They lay there for some seconds until Billy recovers, getting up and grabbing the first thing he finds to clean himself up.

“That’s my shirt,” Flint says and Billy looks at it, noticing that yes, it is.

“You have others,” he answers, which is true. There aren’t many captains in Nassau that always look as clean as Flint.

When he’s done he passes it onto Flint, who uses it to clean himself up as well with a grunt of disgust.

Billy is standing there only with his pants and shoes, having lost his shirt during their encounter. There are also some beads lying around, since the captain grabbed too hard onto one of his necklaces.

“You owe me a necklace.”

“You have others,” the captain says and smirks at him.

Flint gets up and contrary to Billy, he’s completely naked which should not make his cock twitch, not after what they just did, but still does. He goes into his room, leaving Billy to stand around changing his weight from foot to foot. Surely if the captain wanted him gone, he would have said so? Or is he supposed to just go and to never talk about this again? At least that means he still has a job, right? Not that he’s sure he even wants it, but still.

“Are you coming?” Flint’s voice comes from the bedroom and Billy still stands by his earlier statement that he’s not a dog. That said, he still almost trips on his way towards the captain’s room.

“Am,” noises are coming from his mouth and really how is he supposed to control them when Flint is lying on the bed, completely naked, with a smirk and an arched eyebrow?

“I said you could do whatever you wanted. Don’t tell me there’s nothing else you want to do to me.”

Billy closes his mouth and walks towards the bed. He doesn’t know what was on Gates’ drink, but he wants some more.

 


End file.
